1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of and a device for preparing a mixture of a solid, particulate or powdered component and a liquid component so as to provide a paste-like material therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known devices of the above type are described in i.a. SE-B-7102491, CH-622752-A5, U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,767, GB-1 313 339, GB-1 413 734, DE-28 38 222-A1, WO 85/04567 and WO 86/06618.